


Unexpected

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Newt and Tina are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: After a thrilling chase, Newt and Tina share their first kiss, which leads to a surprise just a few weeks later.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> The starting point is the scene in the Crimes of Grindelwald trailer where Newt and Tina are running away from something. I apologize in advance for the corny humor, but that's just how these two are and that's why I love them!

There was hardly time to think as the pair ran for their lives down the corridor while hostile spells ricocheted off the walls around them. As Newt whipped out his wand, he quickly looked back to make sure Tina was still with him. She was just a step behind him and already had her wand out. In that brief moment, their eyes met for the first time since their reunion. It was but a moment, and then they went back to looking ahead, scanning for a safe exit. At long last, he felt the tingle of the wards that they were exiting. Just a few more feet and they could disapparate to safety…

 

Still a step behind Newt, Tina crossed the invisible boundary right after him. She felt a sting as a spell grazed her, and extended her wand behind her to shoot back. At just that moment, she felt a hand seize her by the elbow and pull her into the familiar darkness and compression of apparition. As she gained her bearings upon reappearing, she caught a quick glance of the hand on her elbow, and breathed a sigh of relief on seeing the familiar bite marks. It was Newt who’d grabbed her and not an enemy. She turned around to face him.

 

“Where are we?” she blurted out, still breathing heavily from the chase. 

 

“In the room Dumbledore’s been renting for me during my time here in Paris,” he replied, also panting. He wheeled around with his wand and started muttering incantations, and Tina, catching on that he was putting up some protective charms in case anyone thought to look here, added a few of her own. When they felt sufficiently protected, they turned back to face each other.

 

They were both sweating and their hair and clothes were in disarray, their faces streaked with dirt. Newt reached up and tucked a strand of Tina’s hair behind her ear. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” she replied placing a hand on his upper arm with a gentle squeeze, “what about you?”

 

“Yes, fine,” he repeated, his hand still stroking her hair. They made eye contact again, this time for a much longer moment than they ever had before, and before either of them could think about it, their lips were joined. Newt pulled Tina as close to him as was possible, as Tina threw her arms around his neck. They swayed on the spot, still kissing fiercely and holding each other tight. Eventually, they broke apart to breathe, but only slightly; they kept their foreheads touching and continued to hold each other close, smiling shyly at each other. 

 

“Well, that was-” 

 

“Wasn’t it?” Tina blurted out, and then cut him off with another kiss. A pain in her side made her wince. 

 

“I thought you said you weren’t hurt!” Newt frowned down at Tina, who was now clutching her side. 

 

“I felt a spell graze me just before we disapparated, but really, I’m fine,” she assured him, “I don’t think it even needs dittany, though I suppose I oughtta sit and take a look.” 

 

Newt helped her over to his bed as she shed her leather auror’s jacket and began to lift her shirt. He was so concerned about her injury that it didn’t register that Tina was sitting on his bed removing her shirt. He could now see where the spell had grazed her. It was a long cut, covered in painful-looking welts, but not deep at all.

 

“What did I tell you?” she grinned up at him, “it’s not a big deal. Not even a need for dittany. Or really anything. I’ll just have to manage while it heals on its own.” She grimaced again. 

 

“Actually, I have something that might help,” Newt offered, sitting next to her. He pulled his wand back out and summoned some supplies. He opened a jar full of an unfamiliar liquid, soaked a rag in it, and bent down to apply it to the wound. The relief was almost immediate.

 

“Newt, what is this stuff? It’s really good!” Tina remarked in wonderment. 

 

“I’m so glad it’s helping,” Newt sat back up and gently kissed Tina’s neck, “this,” he kissed her neck again, “is Essence of  Murtlap.” He punctuated each word with another kiss, as Tina sighed happily. 

 

“Murtlap? Isn’t that the thing that bit Jacob and scared ten years off my life?” she quipped, as Newt continued trailing kisses up her neck and onto her cheek. 

 

“The very same,” he replied bemusedly, planting a full kiss on her lips. Tina sighed into the kiss, tangling her fingers into his messy mop of copper hair. 

 

“Well, then, I’m glad to know those things can do more than make flames shoot out of...well…” and she dissolved into giggles, Newt chuckling along with her. 

 

“Indeed, the murtlap is quite a useful little fellow,” he said, gathering her tightly into his arms, “and now that I think about it, we are quite as indebted to my murtlap as we are to my niffler.”

 

“Right. Those two sure were quite instrumental to bringing us together,” agreed Tina, kissing Newt again. 

 

There was not much talking after that aside from moaning each other’s names. They resumed kissing for awhile, and soon found themselves moving further along…

 

When they were finished, they laid lazily on the bed sprawled in a sweaty tangle of limbs and bedsheets, Tina tenderly tracing the scars on Newt’s back with her fingers, and Newt stroking Tina’s hair while periodically dropping soft kisses onto her forehead and cheek. 

 

“Quite a day we’ve had here, haven’t we?” Tina spoke first. Newt hummed in agreement. “I’m going to need to get working on this investigative report at some point.” She yawned and stretched, but Newt hugged her tighter to his body.

 

“Stay with me tonight? Please?” his eyes wide and searching hers. 

 

“I suppose it can wait,” she grinned back at him, “I suppose I have other, better investigations to work on…”

 

“Well, I did tell you back in December that I couldn’t think of anyone I’d rather have investigating me,” Newt smirked triumphantly. 

 

“Oh you!” Tina swung a pillow playfully at him, which he dodged, and then they found themselves in a full fledged pillow fight that soon led to more kissing…

  
  


_ One month later _

 

Brilliant colored lights flashed accompanying echoing screams all around them. The battle raged on with no end in sight. And then Newt saw it as if in slow motion. Tina, battling two of Grindelwald’s operatives at once, was hit between the shoulder blades by a spell from a third operative who’d snuck up behind her and she crumpled to the ground. Newt raced over, while parrying spells lobbed his way from the combatant he’d just been dueling. It didn’t matter now. He lunged for Tina, ducking under a dizzying array of stunners and quickly gripped her wrist to disapparate her to safety. 

 

“Tina!” he shouted, as they reappeared in a safe spot deep in the woods, “Tina! Talk to me! Please!” 

 

Tina blinked up at him dazed. “Papa? I’m coming Papa, it’ll be alright. Tell Mama I’m on the way.”

 

Newt’s heart constricted in fear. This couldn’t be good if Tina was speaking to her parents… As Tina slipped out of consciousness, Newt held her close and apparated to the hospital. When they arrived, he saw the healers in full triage mode, presumably helping other casualties of the battle. 

 

“Help! Injured auror over here!” he yelled, and three healers immediately rushed over. Tina was transferred to a stretcher and one of the healers began peppering Newt with questions. 

 

“Did you see what spell hit her?”

 

“No.”

 

“Was she conscious at all in the immediate aftermath?”

 

“Yes, she-”

 

“How was she acting? Was she able to tell you anything?”

 

“No, but she was speaking to her deceased parents as though they were there…”

 

The healer thanked Newt for the information and began barking out orders to the other healers. Newt took a moment to whisper “I love you” into Tina’s ear and press a quick kiss to her temple before the healers whisked her away. 

 

A fourth healer placed a hand on Newt’s shoulder. “She’ll be alright, she’s in good hands,” she told him in a reassuring tone, though he didn’t feel confident at all and just stared wistfully in the direction in which Tina had been taken.  

 

Hours passed as Newt paced the halls. He saw more casualties brought in from the raging battle. At one point, he even saw Theseus on a stretcher, though blessedly conscious and with the presence of mind to yell at Newt that everything was fine and he had better not mention it to Mum. At long last, the healer that had tried to reassure Newt earlier appeared and beckoned him to come over to her. 

 

“You’re Newt, right?” she asked. He nodded. “Are you the one who wrote that book?” 

 

“Yes,” he replied rather more impatiently than he’d intended, “Tina? Is she alright?”

 

“She’s awake and asking for you,” the healer replied, “though she has quite a recovery ahead. Go and see her, and we’ll talk about what to expect going forward.”

 

Newt walked into the room. There was a table full of potions next to Tina’s bed, and various whirring magical devices attached to her, but there she was, awake, and sitting propped with pillows. “Newt!” she called out weakly, stretching her arms towards him. 

 

He crossed the room in two steps, and gingerly embraced her, careful not to jostle her too much. “I was so worried about you, love,” he told her as he peppered her face with kisses. 

 

“I thought worrying means you suffer twice,” she teased, kissing him right back.

 

“Since you’ve been in my life, I’ve had a hard time practicing what I preach, at least where you’re concerned,” he shrugged as he captured her lips with his. 

 

“Ahem,” a throat in the back cleared, “now that you’ve had your reunion, we’ve things to discuss,” the healer interrupted. They broke apart grinning sheepishly, and Newt sat in a chair next to the bed, continuing to hold Tina’s hand. 

 

The healer began to describe Tina’s injuries and the necessary treatments and recovery process. Newt poured himself a glass of water from the pitcher near Tina’s bed. 

 

“...and you’ll need to continue to take that potion for three weeks, and should do those exercises to regain full range of motion. You’re going to need to take it easy until then, no field work. Actually, you’re not going to be doing any field work for quite a long while, due to something we discovered while stabilizing you. See, we picked up a second heartbeat and...”

 

“You picked up what?!” Tina’s jaw dropped, needing to hear it again before believing it.

 

“A second heartbeat,” the healer repeated, more slowly this time, “Miss Goldstein, you are with child.”

 

Tina’s shocked silence was broken by a loud snort followed by a light coughing, as Newt sprayed the room with the water he’d just been sipping. 

 

“With-with child?” he coughed out, “are you serious?!”

 

“I’m very serious,” the healer replied, and then turned back to Tina, “Am I to assume Mr. Scamander here is the father?” 

 

“Yes,” Tina squeaked, blushing madly. 

 

“How far…?” Newt started.

 

“Not more than a month since conception, give or take a few days,” said the healer. 

 

Newt started counting with his fingers, then grinned sheepishly as he turned to Tina. “So that must have been that day when-”

 

“Spare me the details, Mr. Scamander,” the healer held up a hand to interrupt him, “now, seeing as you two are...unmarried,” she continued, with a definite disapproving emphasis on the word unmarried, “I’ll leave you two to discuss some things between yourselves.” And with that, she huffed out of the room.

 

Newt and Tina looked at each other, then at the floor, then at each other again. This was an unexpected development on top of everything else that was going on.  

 

“Um,” Newt broke the silence. He was still holding Tina’s left hand, rubbing soothing circles into it. He absent-mindedly migrated to the ring finger, stroking it affectionately. “How about we get married? I mean, only if that’s what you want, we don’t have to,” he explained hurriedly, not daring to make eye contact. 

 

“It’s up to you, love. If you want to, you know, well, there are potions, I would- I would help you obtain it, support you in that decision if that’s what you want. Or, if not, I’ll support you and the child all the way through, if you decide you’re not ready to get married just yet, I’ll be there for you until you are. Or if you’re not. Or...well, all up to you, just tell me what you want, love.” He finished rambling and chanced to look up at her. Tina was shaking her head sadly.

 

Newt’s face fell as he saw her expression. Then she spoke. “Newt, do you really want to marry me?” she whispered hoarsely. 

 

“Well I did just ask, didn’t I?” he asked, puzzled.

 

“I know, but I mean, well...do you really mean it, or are you just trying to be honorable or something?” she mumbled that last phrase while looking pointedly away. 

 

Newt took a deep breath and cupped her cheek, turning her back to look at him. “Tina, I love you. So very much,” he started, “and while the timeline may have suddenly gotten a bit shorter than either of us were expecting, I do mean it. How much longer would we have gone on courting, really? Another month or two? I may have been waiting for a reasonable courtship period to pass, but honestly, I couldn’t see it ending in any way other than in asking for your hand in marriage. So we’ve just moved it up a bit, but yes, I am asking because I really do wish to marry you. If you’ll have me.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. 

 

Tina broke into the radiant smile he’d loved ever since the day he’d promised to deliver his book in person. “Yes, Newt! Yes, yes, yes!” Newt broke into a matching smile and kissed her soundly. 

 

“So, how soon do you think?” he asked. 

 

“Well, either way, it will become apparent sooner or later to anyone who knows how to count,” Tina reasoned, “so no point in trying to hide it, though why wait either, once I’m back on my feet at least.” 

 

“Oh no,” Newt groaned, “Theseus is going to  _ insufferable  _ as soon as he counts the months…”

 

“Not as insufferable as Queenie will be,” Tina remarked, “because she won’t even have to count, she'll know as soon as she sees us…” 

 

They both broke down laughing and continued discussing their sudden wedding plans between laughing fits and kisses. Unexpected, yes, but happy nonetheless. 


End file.
